Water Under the Bridge
by WynnerBug
Summary: Where Mickey and Ian talk while under the Railway bridge bound for Mexico. PLEASE RATE REVIEW, COMMENT, FOLLOW!


Wynnwe61 Fanfic

Galavitch Fanfic

July 21, 2018

 _ **Water Under the Bridge**_

"Did you ever think of me? While I was in the joint Ian?" Micky Milkovitch asked his boyfriend Ian Gallager. They were spending the night under an old railway bridge, they were head to Mexico. Mickey had just escaped from Supper Max and was on the run, Ian had agreed to go with him, but he was leaving him at the boarder and he knew that Mick knew that, he just didn't want to say it out loud.

"Ian?" Mick said sounding worried.

"I thought about you ever day Mick. Your it for me, you're the one you always will be." Ian said this as he turned on his side on the blanket they had found in the stolen green car they had. Mickey intertwined there legs and pulled him close until there members were flush with each other.

"I know your not coming with me to Mexico I could tell as soon as you got in the car the day I picked you up, but thanks for getting me here. Please can we just make these last moments count?" Mick said. "Fuck me until I scream your name Ian." Mick pleaded.

Ian responded by kissing him deeply. They made quick work of removing their clothes. Once they were naked Ian grabbed the lube and condoms that were in the backpack he brought with him. "Mickey? Please promiss me to take this and use it?" Ian said handing him the money he had taken out of the savings account at his bank. "I can't rest unless you have a roof over your head, think of it as a loan if you don't want it to be a gift. Please?" Ian begged. Mickey Nodded wordlessly taking the envelope and placing it in his backpack. "Please Ian I need you…" Mickey begged. Ian prepared Mick's ass nice and slow, eating him and savouring him, when his ring started contracting around his tongue Ian quickly sheetfed his cock in the condom lubing it up for good measure. He placed his member at Mick's entrance and looked at his lover. "Look at me when I enter you Mickey, please?" Ian whispered softly. Mickey laced the fingers of both hands in Ian's and Ian brought them above Mickey's head and tied them with a bandana he had found in the car. Mickey smiled his cock leaking precum at the play on cuffs, Ian was always surprising him. Two could play at this game, Ian brought his mouth all the way down his partners shaft and flexed his throat around his cock mimicking an asshole clenching. Mickey groaned. "Ian… fuckkkk…." He panted. Well if Ian was going to play it like that… Mickey somehow managed to grab Ian roughly despite his tied wrists he flipped the redhead on his back, while Ian's mouth hug open in shock, Mickey spit in it roughly and crawled on his knees until he was sitting on Ian's face, his cock jammed roughly down Ian's throat. Ian took the whole cock in tasting the tangy taste of Mick's precum. Ian would never admit this out loud, but he just loved it when Mick topped from the bottom, Mickey knew this and used it to his advantage in the bedroom. Mickey fucked Ian's mouth bouncing up and down while Ian palmed his ass cheeks, he gave the left one a hard smack, the sound echoing into the night air. Mickey's cocked jerked in Ian's mouth. He needed Ian inside his channel before he embarrassed himself. Mickey moved away from Ian's mouth he was rewarded by a pleading whimper from firecrotch. He kissed Ian with everything he had, he needed to rebuild his spank bank since Ian was staying in the Southside of Chicago. Ian moaned into Mickey's mouth, Mickey grabbed Ian's hair at the top of his head with one hand, untying the loose knot of the bandana with his teeth. Once he had the bandana free. He tied Ian's wrist tighter then Ian tied his and made him keep his bound hands above his head. "Ahhh… PLEASE Mickey, ride me before I lose goddamn my mind!" Ian panted out. Mickey grabbed Ian's jaw wrenching it open, He spat in his mouth. "Say it Ian, say it or suffer. You know what I want to hear." Mick growled into Ian's ear he licked his entire ear then dipped his tongue into his ear cannel. "Goddamn you Milkovitch, fuck you, Ian shivered." His need was so great he would do anything. "I'm your bitch…" Ian whispered. "Huh? Sorry I didn't catch that?" Mick barked out pinching Ian's nipples hard. "Ahhhh! I'm your BITCH you goddamn fucking bitch Mickey Milkovitch!" Ian said thrusting his hips into the air on the last words. On the final thrust Mickey slammed himself on to the red heads cock.

Mickey and Ian lay wrapped in each others arm, Ian had had the foresight to bring a massive comforter with him. Knowing that they would be sleeping outside. "Did you say something Mick?" Ian whispered looking down at his lover. "Your it Ian, Your it for me too. The one. I love you so much it physically aches sometimes." Mick said sighing into Ian's chest. Ian's heart skipped a beat, and a fluttering started in his chest.

Ian's POV:

We woke up with the dawn. I was wrapped around Mickey, he was lightly snoring, he felt me shift and woke up looking at me. It was our final day together, his eyes shone with unshed tears. He kissed me slow, savouring the taste, it was like he was trying to memorize my mouth and my body. He kissed all the way down my body sucking all of my toes, and then wordlessly I knew what we both needed.

Mick & Ian POV:

I needed him to make love to me, nice and slow. I needed it like I needed to breath, He understood, I knew it would be the last time so I wordlessly told him no condom, I needed his member in my body just on its own. Since he did the porno we get tested ever three months. We made love like it was the end of the world. He was my Ian, Firecrotch, Bitch, Lover, Friend, Boyfriend. He would always be mine. I knew I would always be his too.

We had never made love before but we needed to, we needed to remember that we were always going to be one with each other. Needed that final connection, we both knew right then that at some point I would move to Mexico, we would build a life there, maybe Mick would open a mechanic shop, I would work as an EMT. We knew it was only a brief pause in our love story, I could never loose Mickey Milkovitch, never wanted to. I knew that I would get a work visa and new papers for Mick in the next few years. Not many people knew this but Mick was a natural blond, we would have to dye his hair before the boarder. I had dye stripper and a bleach blond hair dye kit in my backpack. After it was over I dyed Mick's hair back to it's natural colour and we got in the car. I drove us to the border. Mickey had used the blanket as a cover and sat on the centre console, we had our arms around each other the whole way, we would kiss each other necks every once and a while. We didn't say much, we didn't need to everything had already been said. We changed him into a white dress shirt, black slacks, brown dress shoes, and a skinny tie at the boarder. We sucked each other off one final time. Then I knew I had to go.

I didn't look back Ian had said he would see me in two years that was how long it would take for the work visa and my new papers. I cried as I drove over the boarder, my sunglasses shielding my tears, the crossing guard pretended not to notice, she had see me say goodbye to Ian we had made sure of that. "Please enjoy your stay in Mexico sir and have a wonderful day." She said softly squeezing my hand as she handed me back the passport I had made and the fake licence stating that I was Michael Jay Smith.

"Thank you Sinorita." I said in a voice deeper then my normal register. I cried all the way to a small town that was small enough where no one would ask questions. I got my first job the next day at a car dealership. I was an amazing salesman and was promoted to manager faster then expected. I was able to get an apartment in the nice side of town, it had a beautiful view of the hills and the dessert behind the town, I furnished it as nice as I could by shopping online.

I hadn't been there more then seven and a half months when a knock came at my door.

"Hi, I couldn't wait two years Mick. I have your new papers and got an EMT job at the local hospital with my work visa. I missed you too much, I'll be sure to get my meds here at the pharmacy, and I told my boss about my condition. Fiona and the family know I am here, they know that I am home, with you where I belong and your siblings say hi." Ian finished that all in one huge breath. "Also, Fi says if anything happens to me she will snap your neck." Ian finishes, smiling sweetly. He Sweeps me into his arms kissing me tenderly. I smile as he releases my lips enough so I can speak. "Welcome home firecrotch." I say. We shut the door lock it and just crawl into bed after stripping down to nothing, we just hold each other through the first night. We have our whole lives to fuck. I just need to hold him to be sure he's truly here. Truly where he belongs.

Home. Right next to my heart.

 _Review, Comment, and Follow Me!_


End file.
